Twisted Realities
by MyHeartBeatsGreen
Summary: Hermione and Dean are married and have a son named Jake, but is everything really as it seems? This is NOT a Hermione and Dean story!


Formularbeginn

Formularende

Formularende

Hey guys, I've been working on my other story when the idea to this story came into my mind and didn't want to get out again. So I just had to write it down. This is only a one-shot, but I might get it into my mind to do a sequel to it at some point, but don't get your hopes up. Enjoy! Oh, and I suck at sex scenes so this one is quite lame.

**I made a major mistake, in my story Dean isn't black, because I didn't know he was, I guess I mixed something up. Sorry about that.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (except Jake, Finn and Hannah) used in this story, they belong to J.K. Rowling.

It was February 29th, a leap year and Hermione Granger was sitting in a bar in London. Her boyfriend of five years had just broken up with her because she had mentioned wanting to get married sometime. He didn't take it very well and packed his bags and left. Yes, Dean Thomas was never one for commitment. Hermione was now wondering if he had been faithful to her all those years. She didn't really think he was, but she didn't want to ask him. That's all in the past now. And she didn't even care with whom he might have betrayed her with, at least that's what she thought in her current state. Hermione doesn't handle brake-ups well. That's why she is now in a bar, getting pissed out of her mind. She ordered one drink after another, drinking the whole list up and down. Who would have thought that Hermione Granger, Head Girl and the smartest witch Hogwarts had seen for centuries would ever really get pissed?

Certainly not anybody who knows her just a bit. Especially not Draco Malfoy, he always thought her a bloody, prude know-it-all. Certainly not one to drink, and certainly not in this quantity.

When Draco Malfoy stepped inside the bar in London – who would have thought he'd ever set foot into a muggle bar? – he was quite shocked to see her like that. Not that he was concerned or anything, after all, she was just a filthy mudblood. She wasn't even near his wave length.

But still, he decided to walk over to her, whether it was to torment and tease her, or something else, he didn't know. He sat down next to her and spoke. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" and Hermione turned her head to look at him. "Fancy seeing you here, Granger." He added and smirked.

"Shut up, Malfoy." She said without any emotion and Draco Malfoy was shocked again. He had at least suspected some kind of heated retort. This wasn't the Granger he knew from school with whom he had led so many quarrels, especially during their time as Heads.

"What?" he asked "No back talking?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not in the mood for it, Malfoy." She said quietly, ordering a whiskey sour.

"Make that two." Draco told the barkeeper.

"What are you doing here, anyways?" Hermione slurred "In a muggle bar?" she added very quietly only for him to hear.

"Believe it or not, muggles make better drinks. All that fire whiskey was getting on my nerves." He replied and downed his drink, savoring the slightly burning sensation in his throat. He looked at Hermione challengingly, she looked him in the eyes and downed her drink as well. They ordered a round of vodka red bull next and downed those as well. Neither of them knew why they were challenging each other, since Hermione was already totally pissed.

"And, if I may ask, what are you doing here? All alone." He wanted to know after a while.

"My boyfriend broke up with me. Dean Thomas that bastard." She told him and wanted to slap herself for sharing such personal information with her sworn enemy. If she could get control of her muscles of brain, that is.

"And why would anyone do that?" Draco asked, looking her up and down.

"Malfoy, are you checking me out?" Hermione slurred.

Malfoy cocked an eyebrow. "And what if I am?" he asked. And Hermione didn't even mind, in fact she liked the attention she was getting. Even if they hated each other and were both pissed. Hermione paid for her drinks and stood up but had to hold onto the bar stool for support.

"Well, I'm beat. See you around." She said to Malfoy who now paid for his drinks as well.

"Me, too. Bring you home?" he offered "Cause you certainly don't look like you can make it on you own." He added at her vacant expression. She nodded.

"All right." She answered and they put on their coats and he steered her out of the bar.

"Where do you live?" he wanted to know.

"Umm, Charles Street, three blocks away from here." She replied and stumbled but Malfoy held onto her arm so she didn't fall. They walked in silence the rest of the way. And when they arrived at her town house he turned to leave with a slight wave and a nod. Hermione unlocked the door when she turned to him again.

"Umm…Draco…?" she called and he turned around at the sound of his given name.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Wanna get some coffee?" Hermione asked and they both knew right as she said that what was going to happen. His response was that he walked towards her, following her inside. Hermione closed the door, dropped her purse and shoved Draco against the door, kissing him passionately. He didn't object at all and kissed her back with just as much passion. Somehow they managed to get into her bedroom, never breaking contact and hands roaming each others bodies.

The tumbled onto the bed and Hermione started to unbutton Draco's shirt. It took her too long so she just ripped the last few buttons and he hands started roaming all over his toned chest. Draco pulled Hermione's shirt over her head as she fumbled with his belt and pants. When she was done with that, she was already only in her underwear. Pretty soon, their undergarments followed the rest of their clothes that were already scattered around the room.

They couldn't take their hands off each other and it took a while before they became one because they took their time caressing each other. Soon they were lying next to each other, sweating and breathing hard. They turned to look at each other and both smirked.

"That was something." Draco said.

"Yeah, who would have thought that we would do something like this." Hermione agreed. "I certainly didn't. Do you wanna stay for the rest of the night?" she asked him and smirked. Draco chuckled.

"You sure are horny, aren't you?" he said and kissed her.

"So is that a yes?"

"What do you think?" he asked, ready for another go.

Draco left in the morning after breakfast, they agreed that that night didn't change anything between the two of them. They would still be enemies, only now they had a dirty little secret.

November 24th, four years later.

Hermione and Dean Thomas celebrated their sons, Jake, fourth birthday. Dean had come back to Hermione just two days later and she took him back in. She loved him, it was that simple. Dean swore to her that he never cheated on her and that was enough for her. He came back with an engagement ring and made her the happiest woman alive. They had an amazing first weekend together after he dumped her and two weeks later, to fulfill their happiness, Hermione discovered that she was pregnant. They eloped and moved away from London and to Liverpool because Dean had signed at FC Liverpool to be a professional soccer player. They were the perfect family.

To celebrate the birthday they all went to the family restaurant in London that belonged to Dean's parents. Dean and Hermione hadn't been back in London for nearly three years now. Well, Dean has been back for soccer games but always left right after.

They entered the restaurant and Jake ran towards his grandpa and grandma.

"Granny! Grandpa!" he yelled joyfully and hugged them both at the same time. His grandparents laughed at their grandson's eagerness.

"Hey, little man!" his grandpa said and picked him up and cuddled him.

"Hey, sweetums!" his grandma greeted him. Dean and Hermione walked towards them, hand in hand and chuckling slightly.

"Hi, how are you?" they greeted Dean's parents, when they said that everything was fine they sat down at their favorite table and soon got the food they had pre-ordered. After a while Hermione excused herself to go to the bathroom in front of which she ran into somebody she thought she'd never see again: Draco Malfoy. She gasped when she saw him and every memory of that wonderful night they had had came back to her at once.

"Malfoy." She said softly and they stared at each other.

"Hey." He replied. "I see you've hooked up with Dean again." He said and motioned towards the table where Dean and Jake sat.

"Yeah, he came back to me a few days later…" she broke off, didn't want to mention that night and looked towards the floor, cheeks red.

"Aw, don't say you didn't like it." He said, smirking. Hermione looked up again, eyes full of something Draco couldn't place.

"You know very well that I did."

"I know, I was there." He said and added with a wide grin "I _heard_." Hermione couldn't help but smile a little. "I wanna see you again." He said "Just for talking, catching up…" he trailed off.

"Umm…I guess we could meet…I live in Liverpool now…but I guess I could floo over to London." She replied.

"Okay, meet me tomorrow night in the bar. Around seven o'clock." He said. "See you then." Hermione knew which bar he meant and promised to be there. He left and Hermione finally went to the bathroom.

When Hermione went back to the table she excused herself that there was a long line and they ate the rest of their meal.

Afterwards they flooed directly back to Liverpool because Jake had to go to bed. After Hermione put her son to bed she went downstairs and sat down on the couch next to her husband. The TV was on and Dean was watching a soccer game. In front of him, there was a bottle of wine and two full glasses.

"Hey, sit down and have a drink." He told his wife and handed her a glass. She smiled and took a sip.

"Hermione." I haven't been very honest with you." Dean began. "When I came back to you, I said I have never cheated on you."

"Yeah, you said that." Hermione nodded.

"Well," Dean sighed "That was a lie."

"I thought so." Hermione admitted.

"And you still took me back. Why?" Dean wanted to know.

"Because I was in love with you, Dean, I wouldn't have married you otherwise." She said "Why are you bringing this up, anyway? It's been over four years." Dean shifted in his seat and cleared his throat.

"Have you ever cheated on me, Hermione?" he asked her and stared in her eyes. Hermione shook her head.

"No, Dean. I've never cheated on you." She said sincerely "I've been faithful." Dean nodded and scratched his chin.

"Then why doesn't our son look the least bit like me?" he asked. Hermione opened her mouth to say something but Dean was quicker "Sure, he has brown hair like me, but so do you. But his eyes, yours are brown, mine are, too. His are gray. Hermione, how can this be?"

Hermione then decided to tell him. "There is a slight chance that he might not be your so." She admitted.

"But you just said that you never cheated on me!"

"Technically I didn't." Hermione put in "You remember that day you dumped me?" she asked and Dean nodded slowly. "That night I was so…mad and sad. I had no idea what to do…" tears started to well up in her eyes. "I went to that bar, not far from our town house and got really pissed." She looked up at him and he already knew where this was going but let her continue.

"I was already totally drunk when someone I knew, barely knew came in and we started drinking together…and well, you can figure out the rest." Hermione was openly crying now and Dean took her in his arms, setting their wine glasses on the coffee table.

"I did a test to figure out if I was the father. The letter came today, I haven't opened it yet." He told her and she looked up at him. "We can open it now…"

"Do you want to know? I mean, if he isn't your son…things will never be the same again…" Hermione said but Dean nodded.

"I want to know. Can you understand that? I will support him no matter what, Hermione." He reasoned. Finally Hermione agreed and he ripped open the letter he had pulled from his back pocket. He quickly skimmed through it, handed it to her and sank his head into his hands. Just from that gesture Hermione knew that Jake wasn't his, she looked at the letter to confirm that suspicion.

"Do you want to tell me who it is?" Dean asked Hermione.

"Can- can I just tell him first?" she asked him. Dean nodded.

"All right. Let's go to bed. I'm tired." They went upstairs and quietly changed into their nightclothes. They laid down and Dean stroked Hermione's cheek. "I love you, remember that." He told her and they fell asleep.

The next morning Dean went to training and she brought Jake into kindergarten. After she had finished shopping, she apparated to London and looked Draco Malfoy up in the phone book, because nowadays every wizard had a phone since owls take a little too long. She went to the address that was listed and found a two story home, instead of the mansion she had suspected and knocked on the door. He opened immediately.

"Hey, what are you doing here? We wanted to meet later." He greeted her.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure. Do you want something to drink?" he asked his guest. She shook her head and they sat down on the couch in the living room.

"So, Granger, you two have a kid, right. If I saw correctly." He tried to make conversation.

"Yeah. You wanna see a picture?" she asked and as he nodded she pulled one out of her purse and handed it to him. He studied it for a while and his eyes grew wide. He looked up at Hermione.

"Yes. What you're thinking is correct. His name is Jake." She looked down at her hands.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he stammered and held his head. "I-I mean-I have a son!" he exclaimed. "He looks so much like me. The, the eyes, and the mouth and nose…" he trailed off.

Hermione looked at him again, she had expected for him to be mad but instead he was just surprised.

"I don't know. I think mostly because I didn't know how you'd react." She admitted. "It's not like we're friends or anything."

"Actually, I've thought about you a lot since that night. I started to see things in a different light since then." Draco said. "I even got up the guts to tell my father to go and screw himself and that I don't want to be a Death Eater and all that stuff. He disowned me, of course. I didn't even get anything when he and all of the Death Eaters died along with Voldemort." He said, giving a slight smile.

"I don't know what to say-" Hermione got out.

"What _I_ mean to say is, I think the reason I've thought about you so much is that _you _changed me." He was ashamed to admit that. He reached out and took he hand. "I care for you, a lot. I think I might always have cared about you, I just never realized it until then." Without thinking, Hermione kissed him. She didn't know why and she didn't care. It just overtook her, she had to do it. And Draco responded immediately, how had he been waiting for this moment. And he savored every second of it. Hermione pulled away and closed her eyes.

"Draco, I can't. I'm still married." She said sadly.

"Do you love him?" Draco asked.

"Once I did. But that's over. He knows that he's not Jake's father, I told him today." She said.

"Does he know it's me?" Draco asked as he hugged her. Hermione shook her head.

"But I want to tell him, I promised I would. Would you like to meet Jake?" she asked him. Draco nodded.

"We can pick him up from kindergarten now, if you like." She offered and Draco nodded his head vigorously. He grabbed her hand and dragged her outside.

"Where to?" he asked full of eagerness. And Hermione started to see the similarities between him and Jake. All this time she had rally thought that Dean was Jake's father. She guessed that she had made herself believe it all those years.

"Just hold on to my hand and I'll apparate near it." She ordered. In a flash they were behind a few trees near the Adams Kindergarten in Liverpool. They made their way towards the entrance. As soon as they stepped inside Jake came running towards his mother.

"Mommy!" the little boy called and flung himself at Hermione. Then he noticed Draco who was absolutely stunned "Mommy? Who is that man?" he asked his mother.

"That is Draco Malfoy, a very good friend of mommy's." she told him and picked him up.

"Hi Mr. Malfoy. I'm Jake." Jake stuck out a little hand towards Draco.

"Hi there, little bud." Draco shook his hand "Call me Draco."

"Okay!" Jake exclaimed.

"Daddy's coming home for lunch today so we better hurry up." Hermione said and let Jake walk in front of them towards their house.

"Come on." Hermione said to Draco.

"Do you think this is such a good idea?" Draco asked concerned. "He's going to kill me."

"I don't think he will, Draco. I want you to know that I care about you, too, a lot." They arrived and Hermione told Draco to wait in the living room while she cooked lunch and Jake 'helped' her. Pretty soon Dean came home and Hermione told Jake to go upstairs and wash up real good and she went to Dean.

"Hi." She greeted him, standing back a bit.

"Hi honey." Dean said.

"He's here. I want you to meet him. And I want you to promise me not to do anything rational when you see him. Because you know him." Dean nodded grimly and followed her into the living room. He stood there open-mouthed as he recognized the person standing in front of him.

"Oh my god. I didn't know what to expect but certainly not him." Dean fled into black humor. "So, what are we going to do about this?" he asked.

"I want to see him whenever I can." Draco said. Dean chuckled.

"So you can raise him to be like you?" he spat at Draco. " I don't think Hermione wants her son to be a Death Eater." Hermione sucked in her breath, she now knew that Draco's on the good side and wondered how he would react to this accusation.

"You've gone too far, Thomas." Draco hissed. "I'm not a Death Eater and I never was. I've abandoned that kind of thinking since I ran into your dear wife all those years ago in that bar."

"I don't believe you, Malfoy." Dean said accusingly and took a step forwards to Draco.

"Dean! Don't do it!" Hermione screamed at Dean as he was about to lunge at Draco. Jake came running down at her screaming.

"What's wrong, mommy?" he asked. Hermione turned to her son.

"Nothing, honey. These two just don't get along too well." She soothed him. "Let's go into the kitchen and finish setting the table, lunch is almost ready." And she took him by the hand and they entered the kitchen and left the two to sort out their differences. But nothing's always as easy as you might think, a few minutes later the front door slammed and Dean came into the kitchen.

"Daddy, where's Draco?" Jake asked.

"He had to go somewhere else." Dean told Jake and sat down at the table and started eating. Hermione looked down at her plate. She hadn't expected Dean to react like this, he was always so loving and calm. But then again, Malfoy was a Slytherin in school and none of the Gryffindors were very fond of the Slytherins. 'I guess this wasn't one of my best ideas.' She thought to her self. After lunch she cleared the table and Dean went to a team meeting. Hermione sighed.

"Go pack your things, Jake." She told her son. "I'll bring you to your play-date with Hannah in a minute." And the little boy ran upstairs giddily.

Hannah was Ron's and Lavender's daughter. They had gotten married right after they had graduated and had a son right away who they named Finn, their daughter was the same age as Jake and the two got along very well. Harry was still a bachelor, he didn't think anybody would love him for being him. He thought they all just saw the famous Harry Potter and he didn't want that, so he just stayed alone. And he liked the single life, no commitment and a carefree life, he didn't have to take care of anybody. Hermione still kept in contact with Harry and Ron regularly, that's why Jake and Hannah became such good friends but she hasn't told them that Jake's not really Dean's son and they haven't noticed anything that might point it out. She would tell them eventually, once she has sorted things out with Dean.

Hermione flooed to London with her son, where Ron and Lavender lived to bring him to the play-date. They were already waiting in front of the fireplace for them when they stepped out of it.

"Jakey!" Hannah cried and ran towards the two guests and hugged the little boy. "Hi, 'Mione" she added to Hermione.

"Hey Hannah." Hermione responded and walked over to Ron and Lavender. "Hey, you two. It's so good to see you." She said and hugged them both, one after the other. "Where's Finn?" she asked looking around for the boy.

"Oh, he's at his friends house for the afternoon." Lavender explained and Hermione nodded understandingly.

"'Mione, do you want to stay for a cup of tea?" Ron asked but Hermione shook her head.

"No, thanks. I have some errands to run in London. I'll pick Jake up at six, okay?" she said "If anything's wrong, I have my mobile phone with me." and when they nodded she apparated to the front of Draco's house with a pop.

Hermione rang the doorbell and Draco opened the door immediately.

"Hey." She said and stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked her as they walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"I wanted to see if you're okay." She shrugged.

"That's nice of you." Draco smiled. "As you can see, I am."

"Draco, I don't really know what to do about all of this." She said and sighed. "I mean, Dean promised me he would support Jake no matter what, but that was before he knew who the real father was. I'm worried he might not want him anymore."

"I'm his father and I'm going to stand up to my task as a father." He told Hermione and put a hand on her arm.

"I've thought about leaving Dean many times." She looked up at him. "I just don't know if I can do it. I still like him, you know. I just don't love him anymore. I think that stopped when he dumped me."

"Then leave him. Move away with Jake and start a new life, maybe here in London, 300 kilometers away from him. Get a job." He advised her.

"I can't get a job, what will I do with Jake all day? Kindergarten is only half a day."

"Well, my mother has always wanted to have a grandchild." He told her and she looked at him with wide eyes.

"Do you mean it? But, won't she hate me for being… well, me?" Hermione asked put down.

"No, my mother is actually really nice. I'm sure will just love you two." He assured her.

"If she's so nice, why doesn't she give you some of the inheritance you should have gotten when your father died?" Hermione couldn't help but ask. Draco laughed a little.

"Because I didn't even want it. That's why. But she offered me some of it." He told her sincerely. Just then Hermione's mobile phone rang.

"Yes?" she answered it. "Oh, hi Ron. Of course Jake can spend the night at your house. Mhmm. Yeah, he has stuff at your house, I brought it over a while ago, in case of an emergency. Okay, bye!" and she hung up.

"Weasley?" Draco asked and Hermione nodded.

"Okay. Then I'm going to go home and pack my things." She said and got up. "Maybe I'll stay with Harry…" she added quietly.

"You could stay here." Draco offered and kissed her softly.

"As much as I would like this, Draco. It's too early and I think Jake would be really confused. I just hope he will get over it that I'm leaving Dean." She said. "Do you understand what I mean?" she asked.

Draco nodded "Yeah, you're right. As always."

"I'll see you soon." Hermione promised, gave him s kiss on the cheek and apparated home.

At home in Liverpool she packed loads of suitcases with hers and Jake's stuff and shrunk them to fit in her purse. Soon, Dean came home from his meeting. They sat down at the kitchen table to talk.

"Dean, I'm leaving you." Hermione said, looking down and waited for his reaction. Silence.

"You- you're leaving me?" Dean was stunned. "Is this because of _him_?" he asked.

"No, I- I've thought about this for a really long time, actually. I just never had the strength to finally do it." She looked up at him again with tears in her eyes. "I just don't love you anymore and I don't think I could live with you, knowing that you probably hate Jake because of his father."

Dean held his head in his hands. "I don't hate Jake." He said lamely. "I can't stop you, can I?" Hermione shook her head. "Are you going to stay with him?" Hermione shook her head again.

"I'm asking Harry if I can stay with him for a while. Jake's spending the night at Ron's place. I'm getting him tomorrow." She said and hugged Dean for the last time before she apparated in front of Harry's apartment door.

She knocked and Harry called he'd be there in a minute. When he opened and saw Hermione's blood shot eyes he hugged her and asked what was wrong. He guided her inside to the couch and she started sobbing.

"I left Dean today." She told Harry once she had calmed down a bit.

"What? Why?" Harry asked bewildered.

"It's a long story. Do you have time?" Harry nodded. "Okay, Jake isn't really Dean's son. When he dumped me that one time I got totally drunk and met someone I knew from school and well, we ended up having sex. When Dean came back two weeks later I didn't know that I was pregnant and when I did find out I thought it was Dean's. and when Jake was born and grew I just shut away those thoughts and the fact that he looked so much like his father…" and she told him about thinking about leaving Dean a few years ago, how he found out and that she was going to start over. Harry sat there, mouth hanging open and eyes wide. He couldn't believe it.

"If you don't mind me asking-"

"Are you sure you wanna know?" Hermione interrupted him. Harry nodded. "Promise me not to get mad." He promised. "It's Draco Malfoy." She said quietly. There was a big silence again.

"Malfoy. Wow, that's, I don't know, weird." He said. "Does he know?"

"I told him today. He was, well to be honest, really happy. I've never seen him like this." She admitted. Harry whistled softly.

"Who would have thought Malfoy to be the fatherly type?" he kidded.

"He said that he's thought about me constantly since that night, and I must admit that I have thought about him, too. It's really weird, Harry."

"Does that mean you love him?" Harry questioned.

"I don't know, I- I think I do, maybe." She said confused.

"Does he love you?"

"He said he really cares about me and he even wanted us to move in with him when I told him that I was going to leave Dean. But I told him it's too early…"

"So, do you wanna stay here?" Harry offered. Hermione nodded gratefully and smiled.

"That's what I was hoping for." She said sheepishly. Harry smiled again and got up.

"I'll get the guest room ready for you. Get yourself something to drink or eat, you know where everything is. Are you going to get Jake?" Harry asked.

"No, Jake is sleeping at Ron's tonight. I'm getting him in the morning and that's when I'm going to tell Ron and Lavender everything." Hermione answered. "Thanks for everything, Harry."

"No problem, what are friends for?" Harry said and grinned, then he went to prepare the guest room and Hermione went into he kitchen area to get herself something to eat.

Harry and Hermione spent the evening watching TV and talking about old times. At eleven Hermione was so exhausted that she decided to go to bed.

The next morning was a Saturday so Hermione didn't have to worry about picking Jake up early and bringing him to kindergarten. She ate a hearty breakfast with Harry and at ten o'clock she flooed to Ron's house. She walked out of the big fireplace in Ron's and Lavender's living room and followed their voices into the kitchen. In there she found Ron, Lavender, Finn, Hannah and Jake at the breakfast table.

"Hey, guys. I just flooed over." She greeted them. They all said 'good morning' and Hermione sat down at the table.

"I have to talk to you two." She said to the two adults at the table. "Alone."

"Okay. All right you three. Why don't you all go upstairs and watch TV in our bedroom while we talk to Hermione here?" Lavender said to the kids who all jumped up and ran upstairs, they really liked to watch TV upstairs in the waterbed.

"Did something happen, 'Mione?" Ron asked worried.

"Well, yeah." Hermione answered. "Yesterday, I left Dean, for good."

"I would have never thought, you two seemed so happy." Lavender said.

"I've wanted to leave him for a while now, I just don't love him anymore. It wouldn't have been fair to stay. And- and Dean started to think that Jake is not his son and asked me about it." She stopped.

"Well, of course he's his son, whose else would he be?" Ron put in.

"Jake isn't Dean's son." Hermione let that hang in the air for a few moments. Ron and Lavender were stunned.

"What? You cheated on Dean?" Ron asked bewildered. Hermione shook her head.

"No, I didn't. do you remember when he dumped me in February four years ago? Well, I went to a bar and got really pissed, then someone sat down next to me and we started to drink together. He brought me home because I was too drunk and well…" she trailed off, it was obvious what happened next.

The other two were too shocked to say anything so Hermione continued.

"When Dean came back to me and proposed I didn't know that I was pregnant yet, and when I found out I thought it was Dean's. and when Jake was born I shut away the thought of the possibility that he might not be Dean's. and as he grew older I saw the similarities between him and his father but I shut that out, as well.

"Then, two days ago when Dean asked me about it I told him the story and he promised that he would still support Jake, no matter what. But yesterday when I took the real father home to meet Dean- I know it was a stupid idea- and Dean saw who it was… he didn't take it well and threw him out…" she finished.

Ron cleared his throat. "Who is it?" he asked quietly. Hermione closed her eyes painfully, she didn't want to tell them, they hated him, and sighed.

"Draco Malfoy." She said and looked down at her hands.

"I guess I would have been… well I don't know what I would have done in Dean's place." Ron said. "Does Malfoy know?"

"Yes, and I don't think he's ever been more exited or happy in his life." Hermione said.

"Are we talking about the _same_ Draco Malfoy here?" Lavender asked.

"Yes. He said he's thought about me a lot since that night and that he's changed his ways. He even stood up to his father and told him that he didn't want to be a Death Eater and that he could go to hell. He cares about me." Hermione reasoned.

"What about you? Do you care about him?" Lavender questioned further.

"I do, a lot to be honest. The probably hasn't been a single day on which I haven't thought about him." She admitted and blushed slightly. "Draco asked me and Jake to move in with him but for a while I'm going to be staying with Harry. I think it's too early to move in with Draco, especially for Jake. Oh god, I have to explain all of this to him."

"We wish you good luck with that, 'Mione. I hope everything works out for you." Ron said.

"I'd better get back to Harry's place with Jake." She said and got up. "Jake! Are you all set to leave? We're going to Harry!" she called and in an instant Jake was downstairs and ready to go.

"Bye!" they both said and flooed over to Harry's house.

"Hey uncle Harry!" Jake called and ran over to the couch and turned on the TV.

"Hey, buddy." Harry said and patted him on the head. Then he turned to Hermione. "How did they take it?" he asked her. Hermione smiled.

"They took it quite well actually. I think everything's going to work out fine. Now all I have to do is break the news to Jake." Hermione said and hugged Harry happily. Everything was going to be fine.

It was May, six months later and Hermione had long ago told Jake that Draco was his father. They had said that Draco was away for many years and that's why Hermione married Dean and he became his father. But now Draco showed up again and Hermione and Dean decided that it would be best for Draco and Hermione to raise Jake. Yeah, most of it was a lie but it worked and Jake was just a little boy and probably wouldn't have understood the truth. Now Hermione and Draco were in a relationship and both really happy. They both wished that one of them would have gotten in touch after that night but they were happy that they are together now. They all lived together in Draco's house in London now and Jake was calling Draco dad. Draco couldn't be happier than he's been since Hermione walked back into his life. Her parents now knew the truth and accepted Draco as Jake's father just as Narcissa Malfoy now loved little Jake as well as Hermione.

Jake and Hermione still kept in contact with Dean, they had filed for divorce, he had been a big part of their lives, besides, Jake was a huge fan of FC Liverpool and he loved bragging to his little friends that he knew one of their star players.

Hermione and Draco were sitting on their couch while Jake was outside playing with Hannah when Draco turned to face Hermione.

"Hermione, you know I love you." He said.

"Yes, and I love you." Hermione said and smiled, she kissed him.

"I love you more than anything, well, except maybe Jake." He grinned. "What I mean to say is: will you marry me?" he asked and got out a ring. It wasn't the usual diamond ring, it was a silver band with an Alexandrite set in it, a stone that under sun light was green and under artificial light turned red. Draco thought it was perfect, Slytherin and Gryffindor, Draco and Hermione.

Hermione threw her arms around Draco and said "Of course I'll marry you." And kissed him. Things did turn out fine, more than fine, they were great.


End file.
